


Brilliant Seduction

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [15]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Seduction, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Take place after episode 22 (Ryu and Falcon/Rick and Falcon) of the anime and has spoilers for episode 21 (Battle of the Women!!). Kate and Lisa are now enemies/rivalries ever since the Ladies' Race. What happens one evening when they meet each other in a bar when their love interests are out for the night. This leads to something so hot and passionate... and a certain android ends up spying on them by mistake. Two-part story. Rated Explicit for heavy sexual content and strong language.





	Brilliant Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Anyway, here's another smutfic story and this time, it's going to be featuring a pairing that has been never done before: Lisa/Kate. This is two-part fanfic with an M/F/F threesome in the second chapter. Took place after Rick and Falcon episode and have some spoilers for Battle of the Women episode. There are mentioning of Samurai Goroh/Lisa as well. I was inspired by my recent commission on WHentai that I've requested a few weeks ago. Enjoy!

**March 23, 2202**

**Mute City, New York**

It was pretty much nighttime in Mute City. The moon up in the dark-colored sky now shining down ever so brightly upon them all citizens of the city and the calm water under the bridge also gleaming with such majestic looking beauty. Of course, it's been a week now since the Warp Gate Disaster incident that the change of gravity caused the Warp Gate to malfunction. Long story short, Captain Falcon fixed it using his Boost Fire. And for Mr. EAD, he was repaired two hours later after he was gravely injured. Now everything should be back to normal now.

Speaking of beauty, someone in an F-Zero machine had just arrived at a local bar and parked it at an empty spot. The woman got out of the machine and locked it before putting the key up in her brand new designer pink purse. It wasn't just an ordinary woman here. 

In fact, it turned out to be the popular black songstress, Kate Alen. The reason she was coming over here is because of that her love interest, Mr. EAD, was away with the other guys (namely Rick, Jack, Dr. Stewart, Super Arrow, Dr. Clash, and Clank) to enjoy a night of bowling and video gaming at the local bowling alley/arcade. It was all Jack's idea to have a guy's night out on their own.

Anyway, since it was a little cool today since spring had already sprung, Kate decided to wear the same lime green dress with high-heels that she'd worn on her concerts. She soon begins to walk at the bar when she was stopped by a big bald-headed alien stood in her way.

"Good evening, ma'am. ID please." The bouncer replied.

Just like that, Kate pulled out her designer wallet and gave the alien her ID card. Looking at it, he gave her a big smile and handed it back to her.

"Welcome, Kate! Come in!" The alien said in pure happiness.

Smiling, Kate walked into the local bar and were immediately greeted with the scent of food and alcohol. She saw that most of the guests were having drinks, eating some delicious food and/or dancing along to some hip-hop music. It was pretty cool to hear some songs that she'd loved so much (she's mostly into hip-hop and rap thanks to her parents). Originally, she would dance, but she decided to head straight to the bar and order a drink. Once she sat down, a bartender (it is a tall alien) came up to her and smile happily at her. Everyone in the bar knows Kate since they had listened to her songs and/or attended her concerts.

"Good evening, Kate. How may I help you?" The bartender asked her.

"I would like a glass of a customized drink: cranberry, orange juice, and non-alcoholic club soda," Kate replied.

"Okay. I'll be back with your order." The bartender said before leaving.

While Kate waited for her order, she took out her iPhone Future and scroll down her text messages and notifications from apps (from Facebook to YouTube) to see if anything had occurred. The only text she had got was from Jody, saying that she is hanging out with the girls (namely Lucy and Mrs. Arrow).

"This is gonna be the best night ever..." Kate sighed in happiness.

Just then, a bell chimed in as somebody else (namely a woman) entered the local bar. She has green hair, has an aviator hat goggles, a French lime dress, and green high-heels. The woman appears to be Lisa Brilliant, Samurai Goroh's wife. She came here because her husband and their space bandits are traveling out of Mute City to go to White Land to find the gold after hearing a rumor about it from Rick.

"Finally, I'm glad to be coming back to here now," Lisa smirked. "I swear, it took me a while to get here without Rick spotting me and punching me in the face for tricking Jack and stealing their money."

After adjusting the aviator hat goggles, she went to the bar area and discovered that Kate is also here at this place. The two are enemies and rivalries ever since the Ladies' Race on March 1, which was almost three weeks ago. They complete in F-Zero races and had huge arguments about everything in their lives. It seemed that Lisa thinks that Kate can't have everything in her whole life. That was started in the first place and even during the race, Lisa summoned the Excellent Queen to send Kate out of the track. Long story short, Lisa got disqualified because she can't use a pirate ship and Kate was rescued by Mr. Zero before she could end up getting severe injuries or even get killed.

Smirking in an evil way, Lisa sat down next to Kate as the bartender came back with her drink. Lisa called for his attention and ordered a glass of red wine since she loved that type of wine. After he left, she tapped Kate's shoulder to get her attention and she turned around to see her.

"Um...hi?" Kate said awkwardly.

"Hello, Kate. How are you doing today?" Lisa greeted her.

"Well, um...fine. I think," Kate mumbled in a nervous way. "You?"

"Good. My husband has to leave tonight so he could find the treasure in White Land. According to my husband, the gold is hidden somewhere on the planet. I've even heard about the whole story about Super Arrow saving his wife from freezing to death thanks to Zoda. I swear, if I was him, I'll find a way to freeze Zoda so bad that he wouldn't be warm for a whole week." Lisa answered.

"Oh. I thought Super Arrow was useless since he'd tried to fight those robots so we can be freed. Guess he's not at all." Kate shrugged.

"Yep," Lisa smiled, as she got her drink.

"Anyway, got any plans for tonight?" Kate asked her.

"Not really. Need to get out of Red Canyon every once in a while. And besides, it's hot out there and only receives 30 inches of rain per year." She answered.

"Well...okay. I think I should-" Kate started to say and got up, but Lisa stopped her.

"Hold on. You're hiding something from me." The green-haired woman said. "If you got anything that is bothering you, please let it out."

"Fine. You win," Kate sighed in defeat. "I'm bisexual. This means I like boys and girls."

"Wow...I never knew that before. You were hiding it from someone?"

"Yes. I don't want EAD to know about it. Because even then, he'd never been on a threesome before."

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me..."

"Thank you!" Kate said happily as she hugged her.

"You're welcome," Lisa said to her, hugging her back.

There was nothing that would break these two apart from their bond. The hug was making their hearts warm enough to melt on impact. Not to mention the body heat from their bodies made Kate and Lisa rub each other's backs in the process. Suddenly, a blush was formed on both of their faces.

Somehow, the hug between Kate and Lisa soon turned into a total embrace, not letting one of them out of each other's arms.

"I'm starting to feel that enemies can't be enemies forever..." Kate murmured softly.

"Yes. That's true." Lisa chuckled.

But something was different for her. Inside the rivalry they share, both Lisa and Kate almost felt like they were more than 'just enemies'. It was something else that they never had in a lifetime.

The point was proven clear when both Kate and Lisa approached each other's faces closely. Their embrace tightened so further that both of their chests had touched. Their beautiful eyes closed in a moment's notice as within one moment...

...Kate and Lisa had kissed each other passionately. The feeling of Lisa's cherry flavored lips between her strawberry-flavored lips was nothing short of magical, especially when she slid her tongue around Kate's mouth. A moan quickly shot inside Lisa with adrenaline, tightening the hug and kissing her back roughly.

When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other with such sensual looks on their faces.

"We can't do it here because everyone might kick us out. How about we head to my place and make love?"

"Sure." She smiled as she shared a light kiss on the lips.

After finishing up their drinks, they pay the bartender before leaving the bar and going to Kate's mansion through her F-Zero machine. Once there, they got out of the machine and entered inside the house (luckily for her, Mr. Gordon is out for the night). Finally, they head to her bedroom and close the door. Afterward, Lisa turned on the stereo and some kind of sultry rap/R&B music began to play out through the stereo. Then, she lit the raspberry-vanilla scented candles with a match so they can smell the sweet arousing scent.

"Now..where were we?" Kate smirked seductively as she resumed giving her a hot kiss on the lips.

"You were about to take this one step further..." Lisa smiled.

As they continued to make out, Lisa's hands got a grab of Kate's lime green dress, unzipped it, and tossing it away into the floor. Kate has 35 DD-cup breasts, long slender legs, excellent hourglass stomach and especially the best part about her: that firm, yet huge curvaceous ass of hers. After she tossed it on the floor, Lisa managed to lift up Kate's plump breasts, which got a pretty gleeful squeeze coming from her hands. She gripped on those tits tightly as she ever could leaving the black songstress to bite her tongue out of pure desperation. It took things to another whole level when Lisa put her tongue to work by teasing all around her left nipple, even going so far to sucking the hell out of that nipple first-hand. Kate never imagined how good her touch and her tongue had felt across her mocha-colored tits right now. Every single lick made Kate shudder out of sexually excited even more. Lisa then moved on to the right breast, performing the same-old tongue action as before: Massaging them in a circle, and flicking up and down on the nipple.

"Yes... ohhhhhh, Lisa..." She moaned in orgasmic fashion.

After she got them hard and erect, Lisa took off her dress by pulling the zipper down and tossing it into the pile of clothes. Lisa had the same size of gams just like her, the same hourglass stomach, beautiful green hair, a pair of 36 CC-cup breasts, and a big bubbly ass. She looked so hot and sexy to Kate as she smirked in a sexual fashion.

"Do you want to suck my tits?" Lisa asked seductively.

"Yes..." Kate whispered to her as she grabbed her left breast and gave such an arousing lick.

Lisa took in a chuckle and moan as the tip of her enemy's tongue circled all around her nipple. She also licked on and sucked that supple nipple up and down, making them possibly erect. After that was done, Kate managed to go to work on the other breast, this time, doing the same technique she'd done. Finally, after about a minute, they were very hard and erect.

Feeling a bit satisfied with all the kissing and breast licking, the two engaged in one sexual embrace.

"Now let me finger you so good..." Lisa smirked as she got Kate on the bed as she started licking her whole hand. Then, she slid the right hand straight down to her pussy, teasing it very nicely with just tiny, caressing circles. Lisa's touch proved to be quite gentle and warm in arousing fashion, making Kate get extremely wet. It was that kind of unbelievable sensation that forced Kate to hang onto the bedsheets uncontrollably as she endured the lustful shuddering caused by her clit thanks to Lisa's touch. The feeling around her wet pussy increased when Lisa reached in and slipped her four perfect fingertips inside the black female's vagina, proceeding to plunge back and forth in a smooth motion. Lisa continued to literally spin every part of her four fingers inside Kate's pussy as she moaned in complete pleasure.

**Meanwhile...**

Mr. EAD is walking toward her mansion after a long night of bowling and video gaming at the local Mute City Crazy Bowling Alley place. He'd just got back after the guys decided to head back 30 minutes early after Jack got sick and started to vomit after drinking a smoothie that was spoiled. So while Rick had to take him to the hospital, the rest of the guys called it a night. He'd opened the front door and closed it without making a sound.

"Finally. I get to see Kate again. I swear I've almost hurt my foot by dropping the bowling ball one time..." Mr. EAD muttered.

But somehow, he must've heard moans of his girlfriend (and someone else) coming through the bedroom. The android must have thought that she was watching a horror movie (mostly zombies) and is interested in finding out who is making that noise.

"Hey, what's that noise coming from...?" He said to himself as he went upstairs and to her bedroom. It got closer each step he'd make by walking. Finally, he opened the bedroom door slowly without making a sound and saw something totally unexpected that literally made him gasp.

"Holy...crap." Mr. EAD muttered in amazement.

Inside the bedroom...

...was Kate getting off with Lisa, in which the Mobile Task Force (mostly Jody and Jack) hated so much. The robot didn't know about Lisa that much, but according to Kate, she was her enemy after the Ladies' Race. Now, he is seeing them having sex. He would eventually walk away from this, but to his own surprise, he actually was turned on by this hot and yet most sexual display.

Mr. EAD then took the time to take off his blue underwear and reveal his own 11-inch manhood of this display. Grabbing his cock, he was taking a nice slow shafting stroke as seconds moved on. Inside Kate's room, the two are now kissing and caressing their own bodies after Lisa had finished fingering Kate's pussy.

"Mmmm...eat me out," Kate whispered.

"Sure. Only you eat me out in exchange." Lisa replied.

"Alright." Kate nodded.

As Lisa managed to lay down on the king-sized bed in a relaxed fashion, Kate sat on Lisa's lap and turned around, shoving that tight, curvaceous ass around the green-haired woman's face. Lisa had begun licking her lips, anticipating the appetite she was about to enjoy.

Clenching onto her perfect rear, Lisa's tongue started working around Kate's tender pussy. That tongue of hers was working circles all around her vagina, making her easily wet. Just to catch Lisa by surprise, Kate's tongue started penetrating her, getting deep around that pink texture. Lisa cried out a loud moan in surprise as she put around her lips around the songstress's clit, just to ease the moaning. This felt like a race to see who would be wet first from all their tongues. Clearly, there didn't seem to be any winner, yet that hardly cared to them at the least.

"That's it, Lisa! Make Kate cum..." Mr. EAD whispered right at her as he felt his own speed shafting that member of his due to the hot lesbian sight as he licked his very lips, just begging to see how the two would climax in his own eyes.

While Lisa was still hell-bent on making Kate wet, the green-haired woman sent her hand vibrating onto the black songstress's clit. The vibration and the sensation felt so phenomenal to Kate that her hips started to spasm as a result. It was like one tiny shockwave buzzing her around the legs, making her hop like a rabbit. With every shock granted to her, her juices began to build up. Lisa's hand rubbed at a furious pace, making Kate's face spasm yet again.

After two more minutes of all the licking and rubbing, they finally begin to cum.

"OH GOD, I'M CUMMING!" Kate shouted out.

"ME TOO!" Lisa shouted out as well.

Those loud moans gave out one sweet release coming from both girls. Both Kate and Lisa began bursting like a couple of dams, as they begin wiping the rest of their juices off with their tongues, enjoying every single taste they had to offer. Every drop of it was good to the last drop. But yet, they couldn't help but want it more. After their orgasm wore off, they begin to snowball as they swapped out their cum.

"Mmmm...." They moaned as they shared a kiss before swallowing their fluids.

Because of this scene, Mr. EAD closed his eyes and felt his own climax before him. Although it was very huge and strong, it brought a satisfied face to him as he let out a quiet moan. 

Back in the bedroom, the two girls wanted more, so they shared a hot passionate kiss before giving each other a sensual gaze.

"Scissor me, Lisa. I want to feel your clit with mine." Kate whispered.

Wasting no time, Lisa gently sitting herself down on the bed along with Kate. Both Kate and Lisa went right to work away by carefully managing to position their dripping pussies altogether. The two luscious women then started to shift their hips back and forth, forcing their sweet little clits to rub nicely among one another in pleasure. It was quite rubbery for them but yet quite ticklish knowing how much their savory pussies were tingling together with such vibration. This was quite the sensation that both Kate and Lisa never knew they had altogether.

"Mmmm...after this, I'm gonna eat your ass..." Lisa smirked.

"Alright," Kate smirked back.

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom, Mr. EAD immediately got hard again and started to stroke again, this time, faster and harder than before. He could feel his arm wearing out due to this, but he doesn't care less about it.

The two then decided to up the ante on the pleasure as both Kate and Lisa used their hands to caress and massage the hell out of one another's clits, bringing in quadruple pleasure which resulted in even more loud pleading moans coming from their mouths. Their fluids leak from their pussies, causing Lisa to catch it and put it to Kate's mouth, letting her taste the delicious flavor. The pussy-grinding managed to last five minutes before both women felt something tingle once more. It caused both Kate and Lisa to bump and grind as hard as they could in order to get to their climaxes just at the nick of speed. Finally, after another minute, they finally broke down.

"Oh, I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Lisa shouted out loudly.

"M-ME TOO!" Kate shouted out as well.

And then, before anyone knew it…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"

Both girls finally pulled it off. Both Kate and Lisa moaned their hearts out as a stream of their combined fluids shot out of their respective clits, blasting each other right by their long slender legs in a blaze of glory. They moaned louder with every single stream of cum being shot from between their legs, getting their pussies juicier and dripping wet as seconds immediately went on. They started to let out one more release before the two met each other with a passionate hot kiss.

Before Mr. EAD knew it, he reached his orgasm again for the second time as he let out a loud and huge moan. He was hoping that they could do this all night without knowing that he's here and watching them like a pervert.

However, as they were kissing, the two girls heard the moan!

"What the hell is that?!" They said in unison.

Irritated that someone was watching them all this time and they didn't even notice, both Kate and Lisa clean the cum off with their tongues before getting up and opening the door. Kate noticed that someone's messy silk was splattering on some of the walls and was pissed off even more! Kate and Lisa were shocked to realize who this was.

"Yeah...that felt so good..." The android sighed in joy.

But this wouldn't long very long as he turned around and saw that he was caught by them!

With their arms crossed, both girls shouted right at the pervert's name in a fit of anger like this:

"EAD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, Mr. EAD was caught! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, read and give kudos or comments if you liked the story! And don't forget to subscribe to me if you liked my stories!
> 
> Until next chapter, use your heart and Boost Fire! MeeMee is out! Peace!


End file.
